


The Care and Feeding of Yang Xiao Long

by textbookMobster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Team RSNN aka the Love Nest Squad, This is just an excuse to tease Yang, everyone is adorable and nothing hurts, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookMobster/pseuds/textbookMobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family meddles with Yang's love life. It's okay though, because Blake is totally her type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yang was used to surprises. Growing up in an unconventional home with two mothers, a father, and an uncle, each with their set of quirky characteristics, she'd come to anticipate the ridiculous, even when it came to the most mundane of things. For instance, when Ma Summer announced that she was with child, and that Raven was the father, Yang hadn't even questioned the seemingly inconceivable conundrum, because this was her mother they were talking about. A legend among Huntresses, Mama Raven got shit done when she put her mind to it; there was just no going against that unyielding stubbornness of hers. (As it turned out, Uncle Qrow provided the necessary, ahem, tools to get that particular shit done, but no one had ever felt it necessary to let Yang know until years later, coinciding with her birds and bees talk which had been littered with puns and euphemisms the first time around, and was clinically accurate the second time, courtesy of Mama Raven and Da Taiyang respectively.)

So, really, she should have expected this from her meddlesome family. To be fair, what they had done was so far beyond ridiculous that it had long since entered "What the Fuck" territory, and was moving dangerously close to "This Can't be Real". She might be used to rolling with the punches, so to speak, but getting hit by a bulldozer was still getting hit by a _fucking_  bulldozer. You just don't fucking recover from a hit like that. At least, not after a month of intensive care.

"Are you alright, Little Dragon?" Mama Raven drawled, her lips curled in a cat-like smile. "You look a little pale."

She flushed a bright red. Mama Raven only used that particular moniker when she was planning something . . . potentially embarrassing. So this was a disaster at the seismic level. Just her luck.

"Give her some time, dear," Ma Summer said, looping an arm around Mama Raven's. "She's just processing. Still."

Yang sank on an armchair and tried to work her jaw into fully functional speech again. The most she could handle was a weak whine, like a balloon deflating.

"Congratulations!" Ruby shouted, bursting into the living room with what looked suspiciously like a cake that was about to fall off its platter. Behind her emerged, Da Taiyang, wearing his usual exasperated smile and an apron that had the words, 'My Cleaver is Also a Gun' printed on it in bold, bright letters.

"She's been vetted," he said reassuringly, as if his parental approval could make things better.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Yang finally blurted out.

"But Blakey is my friend! And she's Momma Raven's apprentice." Ruby carefully slid her masterpiece on the coffee table before giving Yang the full force of her puppy-dog pout. "Besides, Da Taiyang said that I can't marry Weiss until you get married, and we know that'll _never_  happen on account of you being scared of commitment, you silly butt."

"Whatever did happen to that Pyrrha girl you were dating a few months ago?" Ma Summer asked in her sweetest tone.

"She was in love with Jaune!" protested Yang. "It's not like I chased her away with my terrible sense of humour."

"Your mother almost chased me away with hers," Da Taiyang muttered.

Mama Raven shot him a look that promised a thorough thrashing later. "Blake Belladonna is a sweet girl once you get to know her."

"Is she even okay with this?" Absently, Yang accepted a slice of cake from Ma Summer, who had started divvying it up while Yang continued her distressed flailing. "I mean," she said, in between bites of sinfully delicious Chiffon cake, "we've never even met before. What if I'm not her type? Obviously I'm everyone's type—but you never know! I don't want to—this is super delish, by the way—I don't want to make her feel like she doesn't have a choice. We all know you can be mighty persuasive, Mama Raven."

"She's liked your baby pictures so far. I'm sure she'll still love you now that you're old and wrinkly."

Yang fell off her armchair and face-first into the gutted remains of the cake. Before she could throw another garbled hissy fit, the door leading to the foyer burst open. Weiss stormed in, looking like she'd just been through a battlefield. "My apologies for being late," she said, dropping a kiss on Ruby's forehead. "I am _never_  riding Economy again."

"It wasn't that bad," another voice added to the conversation—just the right kind of sultry that made Yang's heart do backflips. Yang picked herself up and froze at the sight of this feline fatale leaning by the doorway, staring at her curiously. "There's uh, a little something on your face," the woman said, gesturing vaguely.

Yang gulped uncomfortably. "Ruby's cakes are just that amazing. Care for a taste?"

The woman flushed and turned away, flashing Yang a lightning-quick smile, leaving her thunderstruck. "Your mother did say that you were very bold. But I didn't expect you to be so forward so soon, Yang Xiao Long."

Okay, so maybe this whole arranged marriage dealio wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"You are well and truly fucked, my friend," Neptune said solemnly.

"In a 'this is a bad idea' sense, or in a 'the sex will be incredibly amazing' sense?" Nora asked.

"Both." The two shared a high-five over a sleepy-eyed Ren who was sandwiched between them, a thick tome propped on his lap.

"If you're not going to marry her, maybe you can point her my way instead," Sun said, flashing a shit-eating grin. "I promise I'll treat her right."

"Five's a crowd," Ren said, shooting Sun a dark look. "If you must insist on bringing more bedfellows home next time, I'd appreciate it if you warn us in advance. Then I can make sleeping arrangements elsewhere."

"Is the boyfriend _jealous_?" Nora asked in a singsong voice. She received a light shove on her shoulder in retaliation.

"I am simply being economical," Ren mumbled, hiding behind his book. "Sex is hardly pleasurable when limbs are coming at you from all sides, and you are more likely to bruise than—"

" _Okay_ ," said a red-eared Jaune. "Well, that escalated quickly."

"It could be worse," Nora said, mimicking Sun's mischievous grin. "We could be talking about _your_  sex life."

"Or lack of one," Yang said. She found a seat on the L-shaped sofa and snuggled next to Nora, propping her feet on top of the nearby ottoman.

Jaune sat stiffly at the very edge and crossed his arms, tucking his head in like a turtle bracing for impact. "I just want to make sure everything goes perfectly."

As one, his friends made a drawn-out 'aww' noise that sounded suspiciously mocking. Ren rolled his eyes and gave Jaune a silent, sympathetic shrug.

"You could always come to me for advice," Yang offered, beckoning for Jaune to sit closer. "See, me and Pyrrha, we had a lot of practice getting to know each other. I'm sure you can benefit from a little one-on-one."

"You told us just five minutes ago that you have a fiancee and already you're propositioning me?" Jaune deadpanned.

For once, Yang looked genuinely sheepish. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"I'll make a note to get Pyrrha to send your new keeper a manual on the care and feeding of one Yang Xiao Long. I think it's about time someone domesticates you for good."

"I would like that."

With an excited squeal, Nora barrelled towards the newcomer by the door, throwing her arms around the smiling Faunus. "You must be Blakey!"

"It's nice to finally meet all of you," she said, tilting her head in greeting.

"Likewise," Sun drawled, his tail twitching with unconcealed delight.

"Weiss sent me here to pick you up." Blake looked genuinely apologetic. "Something about, 'keeping you away from those cavorting ruffians'?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Sounds about right."

Nora, all waggling eyebrows and Cheshire grins, weaselled a promise from Blake to visit again before dragging the two out of her apartment. "Go get laid or something," she said with a shooing motion, slamming the door shut at a flustered Yang.

"Well, I'm glad your friends approve."

"They're an excitable bunch," said Yang, reaching for her golden mane with hands that shook with nervous energy. "And you're kinda cute so they uh"— _they know you're totally my type and they're gonna give me hell for it—_ "if you were single they'd have probably invited you to their love nest by now."

Blake caught her hand and pulled her to a small car parked by the apartment building, as practical as the business casual attire she wore. "Polygamy's not for me," she said as she slid in the driver's seat. She flashed Yang a half-smile, as if sharing an inside joke with her. "I'm a little territorial, you see."

"Ooh, Kitty's got claws. Do you leave marks on your territory?" Yang asked, much too used to turning everything into a dirty joke.

Blake made a noncommittal hum. "How else will they know you're mine?"

* * *

It was a pretty slow morning so far. There was no sign of cultist activity in the hotel nearby, and Blake was taking a catnap— _hah!—_ which left Ruby quite literally to her own devices. It was such a relief then when her Scroll began to ring, breaking the monotony. She put it on speaker and went back to cleaning the barrel of her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, I think I'm in trouble." Quick as a cat, Blake was on her feet, already reaching for her Gambol Shroud. She saw Ruby raise a hand and tensed, confused at Ruby's unruffled reaction.

"What is it this time, Yang?"

"What do you mean 'what is it this time'?"

"So are you actually in trouble _trouble_ , or are you just being melodramatic again?"

"It's about Blake." The topic of their conversation looked up and met Ruby's eyes, her ears twitching at the evident distress in Yang's voice. "She's totally my fucking type."

"So 10/10 would bang again?" Ruby teased. Blake flushed a bright red and settled back on the couch where she was previously sleeping, arms folded defensively.

Yang spluttered. "I haven't. We haven't. Fuuuck!"

"That _is_ quite the dilemma. I'm sure if you ask nicely she'll take pity on you."

"This isn't about that. I just—I'm absolute shit when it comes to long-term relationships."

"What long-term relationships?"

"Exactly!" Yang sighed. "My first real girlfriend left me to raise a kid with her childhood best friend who, I have to say, looks a lot like me now that I think about it. The best friend—not the kid. Then there was Fran who was a little too into whips, Asami who went on a sabbatical to some spiritual place and came back married to a celebrity, and Pyrrha, who's been in love with Jaune since the beginning of time." In a small voice, she asked, "What if she's secretly in love with someone else?"

Ruby muted her mic. "Well, are you?"

"Your sister is a total dork and has nothing to worry about on that front," Blake said, her voice muffled by her hands which tried to cover her embarrassment. 

"Pretty much." Ruby turned the mic on again. "I don't think so, but I do know that she's part of a shadowy organization bent on destroying humanity for its crimes against the Faunus."

"What."

"But Weiss totally convinced her to join the side of Good because my girlfriend is _awesome_  and don't you forget it."

"Oh no," Yang whispered. "My fiancee is hot _and_  an ex-criminal. I think I'm in love. Or doomed. Or both." The line went dead. As far as exits go, it was around a four out of ten.

"Is she always this gullible?" asked Blake a second later.

"With the right buttons, yes."

Blake leaned forward like a cat staring down at her prey. "Teach me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Yang flustered is one of my favourite past times.
> 
> I wanted to write something with a better narrative flow to it, but I couldn't think of what else to write. (I haven't stretched my writing muscles in a long time; they are atrophying. Pls send help.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd write some scenes from Blake's perspective a.k.a. "How to Get a Fiancee (And Keep Her) in Five Steps"

1.

At the age of six, the repercussions of getting married to a total stranger had yet to sink in for Blake. She wanted to become a Huntress, and the woman speaking softly with her mother was probably one of the best in the business. "Are you sure about this, Blake?" she remembered her father asking.

His metal fingers were warm against her skin—a mechanical marvel, one that would not have been possible if not for the generosity of the Huntress making idle conversation with her mother just a few feet away.

"Yes," she said with absolute certainty.

There were no schools back then for aspiring Hunters. You were either born into it or—

"If you want to be a Huntress like me," said the woman with the voice like silk, "you'll have to leave your home behind, and make a new one with me and mine. That means marrying my eldest as is tradition. It's a family business after all."

"He's not a jerk, is he?" she asked before her mother could answer on her behalf.

"She can be a bit hotheaded at times but she's a good kid with a heart of gold. Summer made sure of that."

"Summer?"

"The mother of my other child." The scandalized glances her parents exchanged were completely lost on her.

"Oh." Blake relaxed. "Is she pretty like you?"

"Very."

2.

Yang really was very pretty.

At least, Blake thought so from the few pictures she had seen during her travels with Raven. Her master, Blake learned early on, was terrible at setting aside time for her family. She was always travelling from place to place, work her first mistress. In the nine years that Blake was apprenticed under her, she had only met Taiyang, the father of her fiancee, and Summer, who was quick to admonish Raven for "being a shit mother who wasn't around while their children were growing up".

In the end, Summer managed to convince Raven to return home, extracting a promise from her best friend and sometimes lover to cut back on the number of missions she usually accepted. Raven's brother, a grouchy Information Hunter named Qrow, agreed to continue Blake's tutelage in her place. The arrangement suited Blake just fine; she wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility of meeting Raven's children just yet, knowing that she'd had the privilege of learning from this exceptional woman when her own children only heard from her through Scroll calls and video letters.

The experience she did gain shadowing Qrow was quite invaluable. Though the man was an insufferable jerk at times, he was clever and resourceful when he wanted to be. He saw opportunities where others only found dead ends, and even his brand of cynicism had given them an edge more often than not. She learned to appreciate his teachings, sobering as they were.

(She considered using the knowledge that she had gained to build a network of spies specifically to learn more about her fiancee but had ultimately scrapped the idea. Her trashy romance novels were all for it, but her mother—who had by then mellowed down regarding the marriage—often told her that relationships were built on mutual trust. She did start writing to Raven again; surely mothers were the exception.)

3.

All things considered, there were many perks to having a fiancee. Blake didn't have to worry about finding a significant other during her late teens—a recurring theme in the books that she had read—and it was easier to turn others down especially once they had learned exactly whose family she was marrying into. Without the urgency of having a fulfilling love life just yet, she could focus on pursuing a variety of specializations, a luxury that older Hunters did not possess.

Plus, Yang was totally her type, golden tresses and all.

And her kid sister? Absolutely adorable.

"Blakey!" Ruby cried and quite literally leapt into her arms, squeezing her enthusiastically. "It's good to see you again."

"And you, Ruby, Weiss." It was always a pleasant surprise, having them as her backup. After Qrow had (forcibly) graduated her as his pupil, she'd turned to freelance work, preferring self-study over bothering Raven. It was actually during her time working the mission desk at a Hunter outpost that she'd met Ruby and her partner, the infamous Weiss Schnee. (Heiress. Faunus rights supporter. General badass.)

"I can't actually stay and help you guys with the Grimm situation. Sorry!" Ruby pulled away and scratched her head, deflating a little. "I have to go and catch a last-minute flight. Yang's coming home so yay! But also, I think Mama Raven's finally gonna tell her about the um, the engagement and you, and I should probably be there in case things go south, you know?"

Blake's laughter sounded hollow in her ears. "Isn't she with someone right now though? I mean, obviously I'm fine with it but I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Weiss snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, it was never serious between her and Pyrrha. My best friend has _better_  standards than that. Ow!" She rubbed her shoulder and shot Ruby an icy look.

"How is Jaune an upgrade exactly? I mean, he's a pretty cool guy but my sister is tons better."

Blake bumped shoulders with her and grinned. "And here I thought you were in my corner, Ruby."

"Well, _yeah_. I'm just saying. My sister is totally a catch."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me."

4.

"Wait, so we've been engaged for that long?"

"Not"—Blake's grip on the steering wheel tightened—"really." Yang's hand on her thigh was warm, comforting. A distraction too. "Raven made it clear when I got older that I did have a choice; adoption was also an option. But I chose you because, and I know this is going to sound silly but, seeing how loved you are by your family and your friends . . . I knew that I'd be in good hands."

"So you're marrying me for my family."

Blake paused and gave Yang a sly grin. "That and your body."

"Hey, hey. Eyes on the road, babe. This body ain't going places. You can look all you like once we get home."

 _Home._  It certainly had a nice ring to it. "Oh, I plan on doing more than just look."

5.

Blake wasn't sure what to expect, but Yang's apartment definitely was not how she'd imagined it.

"Are those—books?" There was an entire bookcase full of them, brimming with paperback novels that were nostalgic. Familiar. It took her a moment to realize that they were all her favourites. (Hello there, Ninjas of Love. So we meet again.)

Yang was in the process of removing her boots when Blake turned to her, a question in her eyes. "Funny story that. I got this huge shipment of books from Ruby's girlfriend, Weiss, a couple of weeks ago. I just thought that was her subtle way of making fun of my terrible track record with women. Why?"

"I uh, I may have read a few of them." All of them. Every single one. Not that Blake was counting.

"Well, I was just going to put a movie on, but if you want to read—"

"No, no." Blake glanced at the bookcase again and tried not to look longingly at it. "You said you wanted to hang out, get to know each other—that sort of thing. I wouldn't want to bore you."

Yang's smile, soft and gentle and all too knowing, made Blake's pulse quicken. She brought the Faunus in front of the bookshelf, pulled out Ninjas of Love—how did she know?—and dragged a reluctant Blake to the couch by the entrance. "Come and cuddle with me? Please?"

It was a little awkward at first, finding a position that worked for both of them, but Yang was nice and good-natured about it, and Blake found that she didn't mind so much because Yang's touch was electric and so very warm, putting Blake at ease.

Nestled against Yang's (very generous) chest, nose buried in a book, and not a care in the world . . . .

It was everything that Blake could ever want and hope for. Here she was finally home again.


End file.
